Stamina, anyone?
by Visual Kei-S
Summary: Hinata wants to have a day-off for the summer. But Neji is too... energetic. And then she tries to tire him out... in a way she thought she could never do in her life. NejiHina.


**WARNING: **Incest. Tsk. Not like? Click back and never open this anymore.

**Case:** Me is back after a long hiatus! Me is finally back! Summer vacation meant summer smex for everyone! I feel literally hot. I dislike summer actually but I make it an excuse for some of the fics I make. Anyways, enough ranting, on with the ficcy! THIS IS NEJIHINA, please, oh gods, do NOT read if you do not like the pairing. GET OUT.

**Disclaimer:** I do not even own this cool BNY polo...yet. What more Naruto (c)?

**Title:** Stamina, Anyone?

**Chapter:** One shot... I guess?

**Rating:** M.

* * *

"**Stamina, Anyone?"**

"I just can't beat him, Ten Ten!" Hinata said in a low whimper as she slumped defeated at the table of the resto where she and her friends were having lunch in the raging heat of Konoha's summer.

Ahhh, the summer wave of the Leaf Village must have taken lessons from the Sand Village's that's why every sweep of the warm air makes it seem as if a dessert storm is coming. Too much exaggeration but that is just how global warming really is. Ah, summer. It was supposed to be fun. It meant summer break from insane thick-eye-browed teammate (That was for Ten Ten), long hours of sunbathing (That was for Ino.), free time to spend chasing Sasuke (That was for Sakura.), who spends his time chasing Naruto (Yes, _Sasuke_.), who also likes to be chased by Sasuke whatever season it is (Obviously Naruto, duh!), a time to sleep (Shikamaru.), a time to walk pets in the raging heat with a hoodie on (Woof, Kiba.), a time to stare at summer bugs (Do I need to mention who?), a time to run around Konoha in the blazing heat with the intent of surpassing the greatest ninja of all with his powerful youth-power of all powers using only his brawn power (I actually cringed to say this, Lee.), ice cream galore (Chouji!) and of course, a season wherein porn is rampant with all the free time available for searching porn sites, books and all those stuff. _Ahem_,Kakashi,_ahem_,Jiraiya,_ahem_.

That leaves Neji and HInata, the two Hyuuga cousins, out.

And now what is it that Hinata is stressing out now?

"Aw, Hinata, I pity you. Everyone is having fun!" Ino said under her sunglasses that covered light, aqua-blue eyes. She took a sip of her lemonade.

"Yes..."

"And all you are stuck to is training with your cousin who does not seem to mind doing so, I mean, how _work-a-holic_ can one get?" Ten Ten sighed. His teammate can be a jerk at some times. True that it was Hinata's father who told Neji to train her even if it was, like, summer vacation but still! Poor Hinata. With a dad like hers and a cousin like hers, oh fuck the gods.

"Father said that as long as I cannot keep up with Neji-niisan..."

"His stamina is fucking ridiculous, girl." Ten Ten pointedly implied.

"I know..." Hinata said under heavy sighs. It was obvious she will not have a time to enjoy herself, even with her adult age, which was 18 at the moment, going 19; she was still not allowed to order herself around. It was a rule and a commandment in the Bible that she needs to be ordered around by _somebody else_. Either her father or her cousin. Sigh. And to think that both of them are somewhat the same in every aspect...

"Hah, it would be news to hear a worn-out Neji." Sakura said with a bite of her ordered barbeque. She just loves summer special! Forget diet.

"He has a different stamina than Naruto, though." Ino commented. "His is something strong and willed, somewhat a professional stamina, don't you agree? Naruto is just... plain energy."

With that, the girls laughed with their shared fact. Hah, what a comparison. Neji and Naruto, huh?

"Now then again, I heard about Naruto's... _stamina_!" snapping out of the blue, Ino leaned forward and said in a hushed, evil whisper, glint of mischief in eyes, "I heard he can take _12_ rounds with Sasuke! Now that is stamina!"

Hinata's fork, which was about inches away from her mouth as she was in the act of eating a piece of shrimp tempura, fell on the table with a shocked _thumpf_.

Ten Ten's mouth gaped open and Sakura looked horrified for a second but then it turned into something called _fangirlism _that she leaned forward, too, nearer to Ino and she had sparkling eyes at that very moment. Ten Ten hurriedly followed suit. Hinata stared lifelessly.

"What? Wait a minute! I heard it was only 11 rounds, dammit! My sources are so out of league!" Ten Ten said, protestation filled her voice. Ino gave a swagger of brows at this, feeling proud to get the attention she intended to have anyway, because this kind of matter was something really valuable. Or so for them.

"Sasuke could keep up at that pace, eh?" Sakura said, dreamily, too. Sure she was chasing the hottie of an ice prince but _still_...

"I know, right? I know!" Ten Ten practically shrieked, waving arms in front of her, "I would not doubt Naruto but wow, Sasuke sure could keep up!"

"It would be hard for the two of them. They are both stubborn." Ino chuckled, taking in the last of her juice. "I could just not imagine Sasuke giving up."

"Nor could I think of Naruto actually letting Sasuke match him up!" Sakura cried, pounding her right fist into her left palm. What a conclusion they got.

"Then the two of them had the next day off, according to someone I know." Ino supplied more.

"Whoah, wow!" Ten Ten nodded, understanding what that meant. "The _whole_ day?"

Ino nodded.

"12 rounds, with all their strength and they go for rehabilitation the next day? I wonder how the hell they do..." Sakura trailed off.

Ten Ten looked at her and Ino did, too, for that fact.

"Wow! That must be some heavy sex!" The two said in unison as Sakura digested the idea. Yes. True. Sex can tire any person out, especially the ones by Sasuke and Naruto who, no doubt, fight even while passionately, madly making love. That is also true that most couple who have sex usually has to take the next day off so they could rest... and they could regain what they have lost the previous night. This was all running pinwheels in Sakura's head as she suddenly came to a realization.

"No wonder Kakashi-sensei often cancels our planned meetings the next day after we see him with Iruka-sensei..."

"Tell me about it. Monday, the Sand nin blondie comes here at Konoha and on Tuesday, we could never have Shikamaru in sight. It is _way _obvious. Those two." Ino huffed, supporting the previous idea of Sakura.

"You would _not_ like to hear about Lee-"

"Ah, stop!" The two best friends cried at the same time, holding their hands out in a halting sign.

Ten Ten sighed. Then stopped in her thinking. Then looked at Ino then at Sakura, then slowly, the three pivoted to where Hinata, the silent Hyuuga heir sat, sat uncomfortably, especially now that they realized she was still there.

There was an aura of something evil and very much _girly_ in the presence of three of her girl friends. Hinata was beet red. It was very clear she heard everything and was out of the blue the very moment.

"Hinata, you do _want_ to have a break, right?" Sakura pondered.

"You _have_ to _have_ at least one day off, right?" Ten Ten pointed out.

"You _need_ a time for a resting luxury, right?" Ino exclaimed.

Hinata nodded three times, but was unsure. Holy shit is right, what the hell are these friends of her up to...

* * *

Neji sat quietly and intently gazing at the blue summer sky. There were birds flying. He was at the Branch Hyuuga mansion. He was out at the porch having his 4-minutes-sharp rest after his daily and constant self-tormenting which he calls training. He looked at his left arm; he closed and opened his hand which looked rather impish on him. It felt weird. Did he happen to wound himself? Why does it feel weak? He could not admit it was tried. He demanded his arm to better behave and do as he wants it to or he will cut it off. He really threatened his arm. Even his arm feels scared of him. Before his four minute break was over, his arm was getting back to normal. No way in hell does his arm have his permission to get tired.

He looked around. No sign of Hinata. He wondered where she is. The he gave a frown, his handsome face being used to having a frown plastered on it. Hinata better not be late. But she was. One minute late, actually. If she does not show up in three seconds, she knows she's going to be in big trouble.

Three.

Two.

O-

"Neji-niisan!"

The called owner of the name stood up from his sitting stance and walked towards the training ground without acknowledging the presence of the pretty cousin of his. Training was all he could think of.

"N...Neji-nii..." Hinata panted, trying to run after the man she finds to be merciless though honestly, he is damn handsome. "Wait, Neji-niisan, I am s... so... so sorry... ah..." She stopped at her tracks and panted while she bent, her hands at her knees, gasping and trying to catch her breath as she tried to catch the stoic Neji.

"Hf." Was all the reply Neji could give and Hinata knew better than to expect a more passionate reply. Sighing, she ran after him again towards the training ground to do what she was ought to do for today. He was all business, eh? Hah!

_He just wait tonight_, she thought.

* * *

He threw the damp towel on the rack where he usually keeps his towels in.

He walked slowly into the other side of his room, coming from his bathroom, and pried open the curtains of his terrace to see through the glass door what was outside. The trees were fluttering with the evening wind and he could see some of the ground's sand be swept in swirls by the breeze and then falls lightly back to where it was picked up from. There was this summer scent that wafted into him as he opened the glass door to let the air cover him. He looked at the sky. Full of stars. He was not really fond of stars, not that he was fond of anything at all but he bemused the moon that glittered that night. Full moon. Okay. No big deal. For him, that is. Normal people would find it _romantic_.

He looked at his left arm the way he looked at it that afternoon.

He was pale. Not to mention, the moon. It gave off white sparkles of light that made him look glowing and emphasized his _Edward Cullen-like_ skin. He took notice of this not. He went to his closet and pulled out a shirt of the black colour.

He was just about finished in buttoning his shirt when suddenly, his door creaked open slightly. His normal instant reaction was to throw fucking hand-grenades at the intruder but holy crap, he did not feel anything evil in the presence of his intruder. But he felt rather annoyed.

The door opened a little bit more and before the one behind it could reveal its form, Neji said through an irritated sigh, "What do you want, Hinata-sama?"

There was a pause.

Then Hinata peeked. Then slowly, she came into full view as she closed the door behind her with her foot and it was seen that she looked rather... determined. She locked the door of his room and Neji was like, _what the fuck does she need to lock the door for?_

And he was a person who says what he thinks.

"What the fuck do you need to lock the door for?" Of course, it was _Neji_, after all. Leave him to ruin the mood.

She was prepared.

"Neji-niisan. I n...need you to be m-_mine_."

There was a fucking long silence. Was it from Neji's shock_ment_, bewilderment and confuse_ment_ or he just didn't believe anything of this was true so he was waiting for her to tell him _I am kidding, niisan!_ and get the hell out of his fucking room. Nothing of that sort came.

His eyes swept over her.

She was in this freaking see-through large shirt that showed lacy undergarments. Fuck, she was not wearing anything. _Anything_! Not even shorts. Not even a sweater. Yeah, yeah, whatever, I know it was summer but what the hell? Her shirt is just covering half of her thighs! Her fucking sexy legs were showing, that is for sure. And what is with the slight blush on her pale face?

"What the fuck."

Hinata's hair was being blown away from her face by the wind coming from the opened door of his room's veranda. Neji stepped back and felt the edge of his bed at his leg. Holy shit, what now?

"I am here... to t..t-take you f-fully, niisan." She was still stuttering.

_THIS IS SO OUT OF CHARACTER!_

This was what Neji's head screamed at him. There might be something wrong. The fact that it was a _girl _who would approach a guy _like this_ and it was _Hinata,_ as well; there must be something terribly wrong.

_But what a good way to be wrong, though_, was what Neji's inner self cheered. He hushed it. Aw.

"Hah. Stop kidding around, Hinata-sama. Go back to bed or..."

Neji could not continue, or rather, he stopped his own words when he saw that Hinata lifted her arms and started to remove her shirt and it was way up on her chest that he could see her fucking goddess-figure. He ran to her and grabbed the shirt down and held it there, their bodies near each other. His face so close to her, bending in the process for he was damn tall.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. She was trembling, he could feel, but it was not out of her fear but something else.

Did they do drugs on her? WHAT IS SHE DOING? What is Hinata doing in Neji's room at this time of the night, he glanced at his wall clock, 11 in the evening, with the intent of... he gulped, _taking him_? Is she sleep-walking? She must be doing drugs!

Of course, Hinata's Hinata. Her usual shyness was there. Her shirt was being held hostage by Neji's hands and she felt herself weak against his sudden nearness. Her blush became more intent. Her mind raced. This was something she could never have herself forgiven. How uncool!

Sakura said that if any guy would see her in what she was looking right now, they'd go crazy over her. Neji certainly didn't.

Ino said that if she said the words she said awhile ago, any guy who would hear it would jump at her instantly. Neji so didn't.

Ten Ten said that guys like it if the girls take the lead first, that any guy would die for it. Neji thinks otherwise.

All she wants was a one-day break. She took the tip of her girl friends after the incident that afternoon. He was just so mean. One day off. Just one day. Now he will see. She'd managed to outgrow her usual shyness, 15% but now she'll try to get rid of it, at least 75%. _Tonight, Neji-niisan, I am in control. _Or, she rather forced in her mind_._

_And tomorrow, I could rest_, she added with a contented smile. She just wanted to seduce and ask him a favour.

She looked at him from her long and thick eyelashes.

Actually, she looked up. He was tall. It was the first time she understood why most girls like tall guys. Now she did, too.

She felt his grip on her shirt grew tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Neji-niisan... w-would you rather take it off t-then?" This was scripted.

Neji was fucking flabbergasted. Where the fuck did his _real _cousin go? The timid one who would never let other guys just touch her hair in any manner. It could not be her who was... who was... he made the conclusion, _seducing him_!

"What are you talking about?" He was very much ready to throw her out though half of his body was then starting to react, especially something down _there_.

Hinata's small hands came to his chest which was covered with his button shirt. Then, finding the buttons, she slowly removed them, one by one, slowly, enticingly. Neji's face was that of a shocked one. Oh gods. What was she doing? He felt his skin tingle when Hinata finally managed to slip her hands inside the shirt to touch his fully-developed abdomen. He was slim, sinewy, in fact. His body was perfect. Especially for her. She never liked thin nor bulky guys. He was perfect. Now why hadn't she figure this out before? But then again, she was just about to seduce, nothing more... Relax, Hinata, relax...

Her hands trailed the perfect muscles when Neji suddenly grabbed her hand to stop her. Oh boy, he was growing hot. Hotter, actually, from the weather. Fuck this summer. If this gets out of hand...

"Hinata-sama. Stop playing with me about this kind of things. You better tell me-"

Hinata gave a very innocent look at him, a look that has nothing bad in it but what she said was, "Neji-niisan, might it be that... are...are you... g-_gay?_"

But that was not part of the plan.

Actually, that was a genuine question. She would have felt sorry for trying to seduce him _if ever_ he was gay. She figured out that what Ino, Sakura and Ten Ten might be saying only works for gay couples as most of their examples were of gay people but... Oh god, her cousin!

Actually, she had this huge crush on him. She knew it. Then, as they grew older, it became something like a strong possessive love. But then again she always claimed it was brotherly love. But when she thinks Neji was gay, she felt heart-stricken. No fucking way. But what if...? Right? Oh gods.

Neji, on the other hand, was a real man. Being accused of having interest in _males_ gave him and his pride a total downfall that real men could _never ever_ live through. His grip on Hinata's hand made him assure this was so not a fucking dream. Him. _Gay_?

Hinata. You. Are. So. Gonna. Be. Sorry.

Neji's impulses acted. He got a good hold of Hinata and he managed to pin her down his bed in an instant. He had her under him, his hands pinned both of hers and his legs were at either sides of her thighs. He gave her a grin that was pure mock and amusement.

Under him, he could have a full view of something he had always secretly dreamed of. A sprawling Hinata on his bed, asking him, was begging him, to actually do unspeakable things to her body. He smirked. Now who the fuck _was gay_?

"Wa... Wait, Neji-niisan, I... I-I m-mean... ah!"

Neji had his hands ripping at the shirt that was the barrier between him and his remaining sanity. Holy shit! Was he taken by his emotions. This was so wrong, they both knew it. But then again, admittedly, he knew, ever since, that he actually wished to be in his position now. He would never trade it for millions. Never. And now he threw away the unbuttoned shirt of his which was all Hinata's doing anyway, exposing his carved-into-perfection body.

What Hinata's plan, really, was to try and seduce Neji. The plan was for her to dominate, was for her to lead and was her to make all the moves to tire him but the plan was _no sexual intercourse_. Hell, she only agreed on the seduction and of course, tried to think about the kissing part and touching _him_ but him touching _her_? This was not part of everything. Also, she was supposed to be on top, if ever. Or so, as what her three friends managed to fill her head with. Firstly, she had no experience. She even hasn't had her first kiss. Second, she does not want that the tables are turning over her. She wants to tire _him_. Tire him that he would have to skip tomorrow's training and she could do something worth of her hard-earned break. That's it. _She wants to touch him, touch him, touch him..._

"O-oh!" Hinata cried as she felt Neji's hair, damn are they soft, on her bare chest as he dove to kiss her on the neck, biting in the process and leaving her skin in a tingling erotic feeling. Her blush became deeper as she had his hands crawling against her skin. _Wait, oh wait, oh wait! I want to be the one to do_-Hinata's thoughts were ripped cut when she felt something freaking amazing on her lips. Opening her eyes wide, she saw Neji, staring down at her icily, as his mouth moved towards hers and him forcing a tongue in her slightly parted lips. She groaned at the hot kiss. She did not know how to react but involuntary moans kept on escaping her lips. She obviously tried to hold back, biting her lips in the process.

"Tsk. I love it when you try to hold your voice down." Neji whispered softly yet demanding in her ears after he left her mouth. "I want to hear you scream."

"Wait, n-nii...san... uh..." She felt delirious. Everything was first time to her. Hah! How stupid of her to be the one to seduce _Neji_ in the first place. She felt like a huge jerk thinking about what she said before things turned around. But they were true, okay? They were. But sadly, she was not prepared. She did not plan to go all the way. Ah, crap, she does not even know how to kiss, too, and she knows he knew it.

"And you should have practised kissing before attacking me, Hinata-sama." There was an evil tone in his voice.

Embarrassing. Oh hell, hate to tell you I told you so.

She blushed and again, her lower lip was bitten by herself and Neji saw this and he became harder than he already was. Tseh. He will bite those freaking luscious looking lips. He will, he swore.

"Neji-niisan, can... can I... I... ah-uh, pl-please..."

The said Hyuuga then trailed his hands on her body, feeling every curve her femininity has, tracing all the smoothness he could and savouring the feeling. He felt delirious. Hinata felt like she was on fire, she felt hot. Like fever. Oh god, what was wrong with her body? Neji left hot entrails everywhere he touched. Somewhere down there, Hinata felt it sting, begging for it to be touched but then, she was Hinata, she has her reserved_ness_, and she ignored it, does not want to give him motives. No way.

"I will make you scream." This sounded like a vow and his eyes glinted winningly. _Mine._

Neji started to kiss her again in the mouth, so hot, so deep that she could not almost breathe. It was easy to see. She was trying to figure out what to do. This was probably her first kiss and Neji knew it. He felt proud, though. Hah. He has her first kiss. Nice. And now see how everything progresses.

As he was kissing her, Hinata's hand managed to find its way to his chest and tried meekly to push him away. She can't breathe but oh fuck the pleasure! She tried pushing again but failed. Leaving her lips to breathe, Neji then concentrated on her jaw line, licking what he finds to be a very perfect jaw line. Hinata swore not to scream. And then Neji started on sucking at her neck, one of his hands trying to find the lock of her bra while the other gently caressed her thighs. Everything felt so good. It felt so hot and good. She could feel herself sweating from the tension of everything _plus the weather_.

She was sweating. Neji saw this and thought that she was one of the most beautiful girl in the world. He looked at her through his lashes that were exceptionally long for a boy. He loved how she looked so flushed. Tsk. Now who just said that they want to take _him_? Tsk. Pity. It was his domain.

Finding the clasp of her bra, Neji gently unhooked it and tried to pull it when he couldn't for the fact that Hinata was holding her bra in place in a very cute position that made Neji almost loose his breathe. Hah. His shy, little Hinata.

"N...no... Ah, Neji-niisan, stop, I was just..." she said with a little tremble of her voice. She was shy. She was. It was the moon's fault for being too bright this night that he could practically see everything. This really embarrassed her.

"Tsh." He gave a mocking, tilted smile before licking her collarbone that made her weak all over, thus, allowing him to snatch away the bra and throw it off.

Hinata struggled in protest. No. Oh gosh, no! "Do not look, Neji-niisan, don't... p-p-please..." she desperately covered her breasts but then her arms was then taken in again by his masculine hands. And she lay there, practically naked, all for him to feast upon.

"You are beautiful."

And Hinata tried to hide her face with her hands again but failed. He could see her blush fully.

He reached down. He touched her left breast, playing with the nipple and making it hard with just his touch. He could feel her tremble under him. He liked the feeling. He licked at the perk nipple, biting every now and then with no intent of hurting her and she'd bite her lips to prevent herself from moaning. He smiled.

"Such a perverted girl. I only touched and kissed you a little and you are already this hot?"

Hinata felt like she could no longer think right. His hands felt perfect against her sensitive spots. His lips know exactly where to kiss her to make her feel the greatest pleasures of life. His eyes know how to penetrate through her heart and soul and holy shit, he never even closed his eyes. Whew. She felt hotter in the middle. She clenched her knees together tightly. This was not good.

Neji gently went to the other breast as his other hand played with the other. Hinata's hand was at his shoulders, one was at his nape, as she could no longer support herself. She panted and tried her best to calm her hotten_ing_ body. Useless.

Neji then felt his erection becoming full. He felt it throbbing through his pants. It could wait. He'd _order_ it to.

Hinata gave in. She moaned as she felt another bite in the nipple from her cousin. She just could not believe how he was so good at this and yet here she was, experiencing everything for the first time. Neji got his hands lower and lower until they reached her abdomen. It was flat, no traces of fats that girls at their age usually complain about. She was perfect. From head to toe. Oh god, how he wish this could last forever. But not until tomorrow, they have training.

Anyways. Neji reached the place wherein he knew would make everything different. Hinata knows this, too, as she stared, his hair, his eyes, his strong shoulders, everything about him, suddenly swept all her cares in the world away. No crap, this was way wrong but then again, it felt just _so good..._

"Niisan, I-I... I ah... oh..."

"Say what you want Hinata, say it."

His hands were asking permission from her knees. Just permission. He would not let go until it loosened, just a little bit. Just a little bit. He licked Hinata's lips and she trembled as she slowly... slowly... tried to pry her knees open.

Neji took it in. Finding his way, he managed to place his self in between her legs so that he could take in fully what she could offer and what he wanted to give her was something she will never _ever _forget. Biting his own lips, he gave a reassured look at Hinata who was panting, huffing and sweating _gorgeously_. Under him, dammit.

And then he thrusted.

"Hey, Ten Ten, have you seen Hinata around? I was looking all over town for her. _All over_." Sakura said strolling by Ten Ten who was polishing her knives at their usual training grounds. She was waiting for her teammates but then no one seems to be around for that matter except for her.

She shook her head, "Nope. Not yet, anyway. I pity her, though. If ever she is coming. Hah. You know what I mean."

"Yeah." Sakura sat beside her on the grassy area and gave a nudge, "Honestly, I doubt it if ever she took our advice yesterday. Hyuk. _If I know_."

And they both chuckled thinking that, yeah, it _couldn't_ be.

They waited. Sakura was to have an appointment with Hinata, some news from the Hokage and stuff while Ten Ten and her team was supposed to be training today for a mission. And when Lee came bouncing, no Hinata came. Apparently, no Neji came either.

"Oh, Sakura my love!"

"Ugh." And the said girl rolled her eyes.

"My love for you is like you and youth itself! Blooming!"

"Whatever, Lee, have you seen Neji? It is not like him to be so late!" Ten Ten then complained, having noticed that the other Hyuuga was nowhere in the area.

"Nuh-uh!" He said indignantly, shaking his head vigorously at the said opponent's name. "I have not seen him yet and I heard from someone in town that he won't be coming around because he's kind of tired."

Neji being _tired_ would be big news. _News_, dammit.

"And to think that he is a person who got loads of strength and stamina..." Sakura trailed off. She looked at Ten Ten seriously.

"Hey, people!" Ino chirped happily as the blonde joined in with the group of three on the wait for the Hyuugas, who were now just blinking.

Ino stopped, looked at them on the face, one by one and said, "Are you damn okay?"

No one moved.

"Because I got a call from Hinata."

All of them in unison cried, "AND?" then Lee poked his teammate then whispered, "Uh, do we really need to sound so interested?"

Ten Ten smacked him. "Yes, Ino?"

"She said she's tired and could not hang out today."

"Mighty. Neji's tired, Hinata's tired. They should need more exercise! The power it brings to our youthful body is such that we will not be so tired easily unlike the town's resident hierarchy and-"

The three girls just stared blankly into space.

Well, _excuuuse_ them.

"Couldn't be." Ten Ten said.

"Holy shit, you mean..." Ino trailed.

"Amen." Sakura ended the thought.

Yep. Just _couldn't_ be.

ENDE~

* * *

** Case:** Oh my gosh, if you felt that the NejixHina scene was a drag, please do forgive me. I am not what you call an expert-on-the-love-scene person. Couldn't write proper sex scenes but will do my mighty best next time. Hope you liked. Well, I am just hoping, you see... ^^;;


End file.
